snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylie Rewuri
Kylie Flora Rewuri is a 37 year old who was born on December 25th,2043 five days early in Torquay, Victoria, Australia to parents Alexandria Rewuri and Andrew Rewuri, unkown until she was 15 that Alexandria was not her birth mother but Bloom Williams was. After figuring this out, Kylie tried for a year to get into contact with her, most of these plans were ruined by her 'mom' (Alexandria) who thought if she had met with her birth mother that there would no longer be room in Kylie's heart for her too, after hearing how her mother felt she told her that she will always be her mother, its just she wants to know her real mom too. Early Life Kylie was born on December 25th in Torquay, Victoria, Australia, her parents were Bloom Williams (unkown that Bloom was her mother until she was fifteen) and Andrew Rewuri, until she was fifteen she believed her birth mother was Alexandria Rewuri. She grew up in a happy fit home, learning to surf at a young age, she became very good but never thought anything of it, it was just for fun, she didnt need to do anything with it. When she was five her mother (Alexandria) and father had a son they named him Lucas. Kylie took Lucas under her wing, and soon the two sibilings were insepreable. They even invented Ocean Qudditch, a fun version of qudditch that is played over the ocean, if you fall beware, sharks are in those waters!! School Life (Note she did not attend Hogwarts) She attended Outback's Downunder School for the Magical, she was in the house, Corals. In her first year, it was not very eventful, she learned some things. That year she was unable to try out for the Qudditch team, due to a nasty prank by some seventh years!! In her second year, she made the Ocean Qudditch team as Seeker, thanks to her the Corals won the Ocean Qudditch Cup! The highlight of that year was winning the Ocean Qudditch Cup! In her third year, again she made the Ocean Quddtich Team and Qudditch Team as the seeker for both. She met James Richards that year and instantly became great friends! In her fourth year, she began dating James! She was also the seeker for both qudditch teams at her school for the Corals, though due to some newbies they were unable to get the Qudditch/Ocean Qudditch Cup. After her fourth year, she learned who her birth mother is. In fact it was a woman she had met in her third year when she had floo trouble and landed in the Ministry, she still doesnt know how she managed that...Her birth mother is Bloom Williams who is the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. In her fifth year, she became the captain of the Ocean Qudditch Team for the Corals, and the seeker of course! She was also made Prefect that year! In her sixth year she was still the captain of the Ocean Qudditch Team and Seeker of course! She was again a prefect. In her final year at Outback's she was a prefect, she didnt become Head Girl, but she did win the Ocean Qudditch Cup for that year! Ending her reign as Captain and Seeker! University Life Kylie attended the Wizarding University on the Sydney Campus, where she majored in Magizoology/Cryptozoology and Wizarding Communications. Her university life was great, she was near both her adopted parents and near her mother who visited her often most of the time it was for ministry work. After years she finished University life. Not knowing what to do after school she went and worked at a zoo where she liked to play with the wolves, all three of her parents came to visit her when her father told her that she should go work for her mother (Bloom) at the Ministry. Kylie was not so sure about the idea but it soon grew on her and after talking to her mother (Bloom) who told her since she had studied cryptozoology she could probablly work in the Department of Creatures. After leaving her mother's office she ran into none other but the head of the department of creatures unknowingly she told him that she didnt know if she should apply to the Ministry or not, the man asked her what kind of experience she had. After telling him what she majored him and she might have dragged on about werewolves a bit...He laughed and told her he would make her a werewolf operative,overjoyed she hugged him and lifted him off the ground which was a surprise to him! After going to get a bite to eat and tell her boyfriend she went to her mother's office (Bloom) and accidentaly ran into a meeting between a couple of the other department heads, it was there that she noticed the man who hired her she laughed and backed out of the room a bit embarassed. The Australian Ministry Starting at the Australian Ministry was not a big surprise to anyone her mother (Bloom) had been telling everyone for weeks that her daughter would be working at the Ministry. She had an eventful day, everyone said hi to her and most of the time she just said hi and smiled, and at the end of the day the werewolf operatives went on high alert there was a werewolf on the loose.In two days they had caught the werewolf and their cheif Lewis, sent them home for day. But Kylie's day did not end there she had a huge fight with her boyfriend James and she thought everything would end but only five minutes after he stormed out of their house he came back and said he was sorry. After five years of working at the Ministry, James asked her to marry him overjoyed she said yes! Both of her mothers were overjoyed but "tragedy" struck the family when Kylie was called away on immediate Ministry business (Werewolf buisness). It took two years for the Werewolf Operatives to? get the werwolf problem undercontrol. But when Kylie returned everything seemed to return to normal,? everyone began preparing for Kylie and James wedding. It took both her mothers and James' mother a year to get the wedding planned. So after eight years of being in the Minsitry, Kylie and James were finally married. Soon after she became pregnant with twins, a baby girl and boy. But she started to become sick and the doctors became worried that it would harm the babies.But the 'complications' were soon solved after a good nights rest and a couple nights in the Hospital. On July 31st, 2078 she gave birth to two blissful babies. She named the boy Wesley James Rewuri and the girl Autumn Bloom Rewuri. Just one year and some months after that she and James left for London with their one year old daughter and son who would become two shortly after their arrival. Coming to Britian and The British Ministry After her husband wanting to move to London for a new adventure as he put it. As soon as she could she applied for the British Ministry and happily awaited their owl.She was extatic to hear that she wouldnt just be a werewolf operative but the Chief Werewolf Operative within the Werewolf Capture Unit in the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After getting her house in order and made sure her husband was good with her now two year old kids she left for her first day as the Cheif Werewolf Operative at the British Ministry. Personality She is very responsible and she cares a lot about all magical creatures no matter what size and no matter how dangerous they are!! She is kind to those who do not do mean things to animals!! This is something she cares dearly for, creature abuse and the illegal things with creatures, it just really gets to her!! She is very focused and she can easily get people on task. She loves doing puzzles and hanging out with her daughter and husband and surfing! She also loves surfing, its one of her favorite things to do. She also loves Quidditch, especailly Ocean Quidditch for those of you who don't know what this is, it is a version of Quidditch her and her family made up, its Quidditch except there is no field its over the ocean... NEWTs and OWLs and other jobs... She did not attend Hogwarts but she still had OWLs and NEWTs. ~ Her OWLs were: Potions: O Charms: O Transfiguration: E Defence Against the Dark Arts: O Care of Magical Creatures: O Muggle Studies: E Herbology: E Ancient Runes: O Arithmancy: E Astronomy: O ~ Her NEWTs were: Potions: O Charms: O Transfiguration: O Defence Against the Dark Arts: O Care of Magical Creatures: O Muggle Studies: E Herbology: O Ancient Runes: O Divination: E History of Magic: E Her past jobs were working in a rescue animal shelter when she was fifteen through eighteen. After graudating Outback's Downunder School for the Magical she went to a Wizarding University in Sydney, Australia, she majored in Magizoology/Cryptozoology and Wizarding Communications, but she specialized in XXXXX creatures. After finishing at the University, she went to go work for the Australian Ministry of Magic, there she was a Werewolf Operative, and has been for ten years. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Her nonverbal and defensive spellwork are very good. She went to the Sydeny Wizarding University and one of the things she studied was magizoology, so she has a great understanding of magizoology, though she knows the most about level XXXXX creatures, specifically werewolfs and how to handle them in their wolf forms. Weaknesses: She deeply cares about creatures and animals so much that when she sees a person doing something wrong to the creature or animal that she tells them off and tells them how to do it. She is very bold... Her Children Wesley Autumn Alex- unborn baby boy Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2059